Heero's Mistake
by BrittanyRae
Summary: Relena dissapears: First from Heero's life and then from the world...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Honestly do you think that I'd be writing this if I owned Gundam Wing? No, I'd be taking a cruise around the world with all of my servants, who I'd promptly name the Maganacs because I'm an obsessed Gundam Wing fan. For those of you who didn't get the hint, I don't own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are mine. The song, Now You See Me Now You Don't, is not mine either- It is sung by Leeann Womack and was written by Jess Brown, David Lee, and Tony Lane. The story, however, is mine and therefore I can do whatever I wish. *Grins evilly and pulls Wing Zero out of hammer-space and rids the world of all the stupid liars- oops-lawyers*

****

Heero's Mistake

Part 1

Written By BrittanyRae

Relena brushed a tear from her face as she shoved a familiar old teddybear to the bottom of her suitcase. She thought back to that day, she'd been so happy, she didn't know it would end like this...

Heero knelt down on one knee and brandished a velvet ring box, 

"Relena will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes! Yes I will" 

He said he loved her but as time went by, he seemed to care less and less. It was as if he'd just stopped caring for her, he never called when he was going to be late, he forgot their anniversary, Valentine's Day, and even her birthday! Then he started spending more time at work and with the other Gundam Pilots instead of with her. Now she wasn't trying to be possessive, sure she wanted him to spend time with his friends but it was getting ridiculous. She just couldn't take it any more and as much as she loved him she knew it was time to leave. She hid her suitcase in the closet and then washed her face to make sure she showed no sign of tears and headed down stairs to make dinner. When Heero spent more time looking at his plate than at her Relena just shook her head.

Better take a good look before I disappear

Because I'm just about to be your used-to-be

After dinner she washed the dishes and went up stairs to get her coat, suitcase, and the keys to her jeep. Relena finally got her drivers license and now she only used the limo for when she was going to meeting and formal occasions. As she tiptoed down the hallway she noticed that Heero was lying sitting on the couch watching the football game.

You might catch a glimpse of my taillights in the dust

And if you notice something missin' well it's me

Relena turned the key and heard a little voice in her head asking if she was doing the right thing. 

"Of course," she told herself. "It's not like I didn't give him second chances, I tried to find out what I was doing wrong. I cried but he never saw the tears."

'Cause I tried and you lied

I cried and you stood by

"Now I'm leaving. I'll bet he never knew I was a magician!" she smirked. 

Well here's a little magic thing I do

Relena waved goodbye to the mansion and to Heero as she headed out in the dark of night, destination unknown. Heero decided to get himself a drink during a commercial. He noticed a piece of paper lying on the kitchen table that read simply...Good Bye. Heero ran upstairs and searched the house from top to bottom, Relena was gone. Heero pounded his fists against the wall. Relena stopped to out gas in the car, thinking to herself...

Now you see me now you don't

First you do but then you won't

Watch me vanish right before your eyes

Relena bought an apartment in the neighboring town and unpacked her things. The next day she decided to explore the small town. Relena decided to stop for lunch at a small restaurant. At the same time Heero was driving to Duo's house, coincidently he passed the cafe and nearly wrecked his car when he happened to glance threw the cafe window. He could have sworn he'd seen Relena in there but when he took a second look he didn't see her anywhere.

You might think you see me there

In a cafe on a street somewhere

Yeah that might be me but I'll be gone

Now you see me now you don't

Three years later Heero found him self at Quatre's Christmas Party. Duo had dragged him there and then made him dance with a guest, she seemed oddly familiar.

If you ever get the feelin' that it feels like deja vu

Because some stranger feels like someone that you know

Might be the color of her lipstick or the smell of her perfume

That sends a shiver all the way down to your toes

Don't blink 'cause it ain't yeah what you think

It's just your heart playin' tricks on you

Heero sighed, it was just his imagination again. Heero asked to be excused from the dance and left the party. His friends sighed as they watched him. They all agreed that he just hadn't been the same since Relena left. Relena had given him love and he'd started feeling. He was no longer and emotionless killing machine. Then Relena left and now Heero was empty- not emotionless-empty. A mile away Relena was at a meeting trying to help to countries achieve peace. She glanced out the window and watched Heero's car pass and smiled sadly thinking... 

Now you see me now you don't

First you do but then you won't

Watch me vanish right before your eyes

After her meeting Relena stopped at a small cafe where she was meeting her friend, Amy Humong. Just as she and Amy were leaving she spotted a familiar face catch a brief glimpse of her from across the room.

You might think you see me there

In a cafe on a street somewhere

Yeah that might be me but I'll be gone

Now you see me now you don't

Relena sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment. 

You might think you see me there

In a cafe on a street somewhere

Yeah that might be me but I'll be gone

Relena went to her room and changed into her pajamas. Then she climbed into bed soon fell asleep. Just like every night she dreamed the same sad dream of Heero. In the middle of the night she was woken up by the sound of footsteps. She got up to investigate. Seconds before Relena blacked out she let out a blood-curdling scream, which woke the neighbors.

Now you see me now you don't

This is Ura Soldier with the daily news. It seems that last night around 4:30 a.m. Relena Peacecraft disappeared. There was no trace of a struggle but neighbors say they heard a scream. There are bloodstains on the carpet indicating that she was taken by force but the whole thing is a mystery to the cops. We interviewed her brother, Millardo, who claims that there has been no word of uprisings against her at Preventer headquarters. The whole world is baffled by the disappearance. It seems that who ever did this has been planning it for a long time. Millardo and his wife Lucrezia are offering a $1,000 dollar reward to whoever can give them a clue to the missing queen's whereabouts and a $1,000,000 dollar reward to anyone who rescues her. The Preventers have begun a search for Miss Relena but the police are doubtful and seem to think she's dead. Doctors say that anyone who lost the amount of blood they found on Miss Peacecraft's floor has a slim to none chance of surviving. Let's all pray for Relena's safety. Now we turn to Ima Traitor with the weather...

Now you see me now you don't

Now you see me

Author's Note: Well what did you think? Please Review! Please! Now here's a key so you know what all the colors stand for:

Black: Disclaimer, Title, Author's Note, etc.

Green: Main Story

Purple: Flashback

Blue: Song

Gold: News Flash

Thanks a ton! Review! Visit my website at http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/

Email me at: raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com

~BrittanyRae


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Attention! Attention Everyone! I have an announcement to make. I know this will shock and surprise you all, especially you lawyers out there, but I do not own Gundam Wing. Thank you for your attention. With that said, enjoy the fic.

# Heero's Mistake

**Part 2**

Written By BrittanyRae

Millardo banged his fists down on the table in frustration.

"Hasn't anyone found anything yet?!" he demanded of the preventers.

"For the last time, we can't find a trace of her or her kidnapper!" Duo shot back.

"Where's Yuy?" Millardo looked ready to kill.

"Know one's seen him since the news of Relena's kidnapping." Quatre informed him, a little testily.

"He called awhile ago and he hasn't found anything either." Trowa added. His voice was calm but his eyes showed a flicker of anger.

"Get back to work!" Millardo ordered with a tone of disgust.

"We've been searching for 9 days with out rest or stopping for food," Wufei said, glaring.

Five angry ex-gundam pilots disconnected from the vidphones. Noin gently laid a hand on her husband shoulder,

"We're all worried but that's no reason to be such a slave driver."

"What if she's dead Noin? I promised my parents I'd protect her."

"We'll find her. I know those guys and they won't give up that easily. Don't be so hard on them."

"Daddy?" Azalea climbed up in Millardo's lap. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right Azalea. I certainly hope you're right."

Meanwhile at a local restaurant the G-Boys were planning. 

"Where haven't we looked?" Quatre asked.

"Umm, let's see. There's Jupiter, Pluto, Mars, Venus-."

"Maxwell can't you be serious for once in your life?" Wufei grumbled.

"I was… we didn't look there."

"How about the colonies, maybe ex-Dekim followers are behind this," Trowa suggested.

"Okay Duo you take the-." Quatre started.

"May I take your orders please?" asked a pretty waitress.

"Huh? Oh yeah, um, I'll have a chicken sandwich with a coke." Quatre said.

"I'll have a burrito and a Pepsi." Duo ordered.

"A salad and an ice tea." Trowa requested.

"Number 6 with a Root Beer." Wufei said.

"And you sir?" the waitress with the nametag that said Mara asked Heero.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Are you sure? You look like you haven't eaten in awhile."

"Bring him some water and a burger." Duo told her.

"Alright." And she left to get them their food.

"Anyway like I was saying, we'll each search the colony we're from." Quatre continued.

"What about the new L6 colony?" Trowa asked.

"We'll all search there." Quatre decided.

"Here you go. And here's the bill. Enjoy!" the waitress smiled and then left to answer the phone. "Hello, Café La Petite. How may I help you?"

"Mara this is Iria."

"Oh hi! Funny you should call now, Quatre and his friends are eating lunch here."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet it's too dangerous with Relena missing and the world on the brink of war."

"Gotta a point there. Anyway Amber has a _job_ on L6 so you're in charge of the house."

"Gee, what's she doing with her kids?" 

"Lily volunteered to watch them. Modeling has been slow and she hasn't had to do any _jobs_ lately."

"Yeah same here, thank God."

"Well the _jobs_ being slow is a good thing but with Relena gone we'll be busy soon."

"True, okay, tell Amber to be careful."

"I will."

"Bye sis."

"Bye."

Quatre and the pilots finished up left the bill and tip on the counter and left to hunt down Relena and her captor. Mara whispered a little prayer,

"Please protect my little brother and his friends. Please bring them and Relena back safe."

Six hours later Duo popped up on the screen of Millardo's vidphones.

"This is Preventer Death reporting we've found a clue to Relena's whereabouts."

Author's Note: Well what did you think? Please Review! It might take me a while to get part 3 out because I'm looking for the lyrics to a song I want to use in it. Hope you liked it!

~BrittanyRae~


	3. Part 3

# Disclaimer: Starlight, Star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might own Gundam Wing for once in my life! (Like that'll ever happen!) I don't own Gundam Wing or this song. Kevin Sharp sings the song.

# Heero's Mistake

**Part 3**

Written By BrittanyRae

"Yuy this is all your fault!" Millardo accused. 

"Leave the poor guy alone." Sally said firmly.

"Sally, this is my fault." Heero said. 

His voice was the normal monotone but there was pain in his eyes. He turned and left the office. After driving away Heero boarded his gundam and flew off to meet Duo and the other pilots at the mad-scientist headquarters. There they would find out what information Duo had gathered on Relena's whereabouts. Inside he cursed himself. This was his fault,

"If I hadn't been so stupid, if I had just…."

If she only knew, what I knew but could not say  
If she could just see that part of me I hid away  
  


Heero back to when he first received the letter…

{Mr. Yuy:It's taken me 13 years to track you down but I finally found you.I will kill you boy and anyone who gets in my way.I'm sending you to join your parents boy and nothing will stop me…}

"I was only trying to protect you Relena, I'm sorry."

If I could just hold her in my arms again  
And just say I love you  
What can I say, maybe she'd stay, if she only knew

Heero snapped back to reality in time to steer clear of some space debris but soon drifted back to his thoughts again.

"Relena-I'm such an idiot…"

If she could just feel, what I feel here in my heart  
She'd know it was real, going true right from the start  
But I'm just a man who didn't understand  
What she was goin' through  
She's gone away, maybe she'd stay, if she only knew  
  


"If she's dead…" Heero's grip tightened on the controls. Then he did something un-Heerolike,

**How?, How did I let her get away?**

** **

"Please God, if you exist, please let her be okay." 

He'd come so close to losing her so many times, he'd broken her heart so many more, and it had taken him so long to admit his feelings he didn't know how he could have been such a moron.

Love, love is so easy to feel, but the hardest word to say  
  


Heero landed at the hangar and stored his gundam with the others' then he joined the others to find out what information Duo had gotten hold of. 

"Okay Maxwell what'd you find?" Wufei asked skeptically.

"Well Hilde's really good at spying so she's been hard at work. She remembered that note Heero got so she did some research. First she talked with Dr. J to find out Heero's real name. Apparently Heero here is a Yuy but Heero's not his true first name- his real first name is Jade. Then Hilde found out who his parents were, where they lived, when they died, ect." Duo paused.

"Go ahead Duo, continue." Quatre told him.

"It seems that On November 17 A.C. 182 in Tokyo, Japan the Yuy's were living at a house at the intersection of Pa-kway Road and Sou-Chen Street. Anyhow that night the house caught fire and Heero's parents and little sister died. The police believed that Heero had died too but actually Heero must have escaped the fire- or else he wouldn't be standing here right now. Anyways, the police said it was an accident but the rest of the Yuy family tree thought it was murder. They spent a good deal of time trying to prove this. Slowly all of the Yuy's died and each time the police said it was an accident. When Mrs. Rosemary Yuy, the "last" of the Yuy's, died she left behind proof that it had been murder and who it was in her will. The man was arrested but they never found out his name. The police decided the man was mentally incompetent and he was sent to a mental institution. Five years late he was pronounced cured and set free. Now he's back to finish off the last Yuy, Heero." Duo stopped again to make sure everyone was listening and then continued,

"Relena must've gotten in the way because otherwise this guy wouldn't have targeted her. Hilde decided to investigate Relena's apartment again and sure enough Relena had files in her desk about the Yuy Murders. Apparently this guy didn't think anyone would figure him out. According to the records he was last living in the high-class Bue'ford Area Residence on L3."

Flashbacks of long forgotten events came flooding back to Heero: the fire, his sister- he'd gotten her out of the house but she'd died in his arms shortly afterwards her name was Virginia, his parents, Odin finding him on the streets covered in smoke and ash, and most vividly he recalled a face that he'd seen hiding behind the tree in his backyard. He was only two-years old then but he remembered the face: its eyes had a pure evil look in them and it was grinning nefariously as the house was reduced to cinders. Heero had barely noticed that Duo kept stopping his story to see if he was all right. He didn't see the sympathetic, understanding look Quatre gave him. Quatre could feel Heero's pain, both his parents were dead- one in childbirth the other by assassination. Heero showed no pain or turmoil but Quatre knew, ESP was more of a curse to Quatre than a gift. Even Trowa and Wufei silently understood what it was like to have your parents murdered. Trowa's had died when the carriage carrying him and his family to safety exploded and Wufei's were executed along with the rest of his clan shortly after the death of Marian, his wife. Duo too knew all too well what it was like for your family to be murdered. His parents were killed in the war, and the there was Solo and the Maxwell Church. Having loved ones die seemed to be a trait among Gundam Pilots and of course Millardo Peacecraft was no exception. It was, surprisingly, Trowa who finally broke the silence,

"Well I suppose some of us should head for this man's home then how about you Heero?"

"Mission Accepted." Heero replied and turned to leave. Quatre divvied up the rest of the pilots,

"Wufei and Duo you can take any battles that break out during all this confusion, Trowa see if…"

Heero climbed into his Gundam and took off for L3. First he was going to hide his gundam and rent a car. Showing up in a gundam on a colony would just cause more chaos. Five hours later Heero checked in to L3's Five Star Hotel for a good night's rest before he tracked down the bastard who caused so much suffering. Heero's eyes closed and he drifted into a light sleep. The first and only thing he saw was Relena.

If she could just see, what I see when I close my eyes  
She's all that I dream, surely she would realize  
  


"Relena, I should have told you the truth- I should have told you about the note- by trying to

protect you I put you in more danger," He thought.

**But like a fool I waited much too long  
To let her know the truth  
She's gone away, maybe she'd stay, if she only knew**

** **

"If only she knew..."

**How?, How did I let her get away?  
Love, love is so easy to feel, but the hardest word to say  
  
**

"I'm sorry Relena, I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

If she only knew, what I knew but could not say  
If she could just see that part of me that I hid away  
If I could just hold her in my arms again  
And just say I love you  
She's gone away, maybe she'd stay, if she only knew

** **

Heero dropped to his knees and prayed,

"Please God don't take Relena, please…"

Only knew  
My world is gray, each night I pray, she only knew

** **

"Take me instead if you must but please don't take her- I'll give my life just don't take her's."

That she only knew  
The price that I'll pay, what can I say?  
  


"If only you knew Relena, I'm sorry…"Heero whispered before finally collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep.

If she only knew  
If she only knew  
If she only knew  
Oh...yeah

** **

** **

Author's Note: Well I finally finished Part 3. Sorry it took so long I had trouble finding the lyrics to the song I wanted to use so I had to get a back up because Relena had her songfic so I wanted to give Heero his and it's really complicated. Anyhow, I'm sorry I didn't explain about that phone conversation from Part 2 but I will get to that in Part 4. I should have plenty of time over Easter Vacation so keep posted. As always make sure you Review! Remember:

Visit Me At: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][1]

Email Me At: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][2]

Thanks a Million!

~BrittanyRae~

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com



	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: How come Relena gets to rule the world but I can't own Gundam Wing? It's just not fair!

*throws a temper tantrum*

Heero: Please forgive her. She doesn't own Gundam Wing. However any other characters are hers.

# Heero's Mistake

**Part 4**

Written By BrittanyRae

Iria walked into the Winner Residence living room where the other twenty- eight of Quatre's sisters were waiting for her. One with spiraled curled "dirty blonde" hair was bouncing some kids on her knee,

"Hello Iria. You said we needed to meet about something important?" she asked.

"Hi Amber, nice to see you again."

"Iria what's going on? Is it about the upcoming war?"

"Yes, we haven't had to do any jobs or anything in a pretty long time but we're always prepared. This time it's going to be more dangerous though. Usually working on the resource satellites, sneaking into the enemies army as secretaries and stuff, spying, gathering weapons, manufacturing supplies, ect, is all we have to do but this time…" Iria faltered.

"It's okay Iria go ahead." Said the youngest Winner sister, Lily.

"This time…we will actually have to fight, and there's a good chance we might die. Quatre and his friends don't know how much danger there really is right now. The Gundams aren't well liked- some people even think the gundams are the cause of wars."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" asked Mara, the oldest Winner sister who worked a restaurant as well as the _jobs._

'"Yes Mara, we have to try and warn Quatre and his friends before it's too late."

The sisters all agreed and set off to "complete their mission". 

Heero woke up and put on a nice suit over the green tank top and spandex shorts. He rented a limo and had the chauffeur take him to the "residence in question" he didn't want any suspicion. The man lived in a high-class residence so Heero would arrive in high-class fashion.He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. A butler greeted him at the door,

"Hello Sir may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to the man who lives here." Heero replied casually.

"Right away sir, how should I announce you?"

"Oh, just tell him that Jade Yuy is here to see him."

"Yes Sir you may come in and wait."

The butler hung up Heero's coat and went up stairs to announce him.

************************************************************************************

"Master there's a Mr. Jade Yuy to see you."

"What?! Tell him to meet me in the library." Came the reply. 

Heero waited in the library for the man to show up. When he did Heero realized instantaneously that this was the same man who murdered his family but he remained calm,

"Hello."

"Well, Well, Well- these past 13 years have done you good boy." The man replied as he locked the library doors so he and Heero would be alone.

"You killed my family."

"Still upset about that are we? You really ought to learn to put the past behind you." 

"Where's Relena?"

"Who? Oh, Miss Relena- your wife isn't she? Did you know that you're going to be a father?"

Heero ignored the last remark he had to concentrate on why he was here,

"Where's Relena?"

"Troublesome girl, she almost found me out. She would have too if I hadn't stopped her in time. She was going to ruin all of my brilliant plans. She didn't even know about the note I sent you. She loved you too much for her own safety."

Heero didn't like this, first the man was talking in present tense and now it was past tense which was it?

"What did you do with her?"

"She was heartbroken by the way you treated her, thought you didn't love her anymore. Then found she was pregnant the day we took care of her."

"Where is she?"

"Don't worry Yuy she's alive, the un-born child is too. We're not done with them yet."

"Let her go."

"Now why should I do that boy? What will you do about it? You don't know where she is I alone can control her fate. Besides what do you want with her- what good will she do you?"

"Kill me if that's what you want but let her go."

"I can't do that. You see I vowed to kill all the Yuy's and I won't let her leave until the last two Yuy's are dead, she's carrying the last one aside from you. I would have killed the child by now but that girl keeps fighting me. I don't know why her will to live is so strong."

"Bastard where is she?" 

"She'd gladly die for you you know."

Heero couldn't take it any longer. He launched himself at the man's throat ready to strangle him but the man dodged the attack easily. Heero crashed into a bookcase. The man just laughed,

"Silly boy you might as well just give up. Please leave now your boring me. Henry!"

The butler came and led Heero away and dismissed him. As the limo took Heero back to his hotel before the rental time expired Heero thought about what the man had told him. Heero laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling,

"Omae o' Korosu." He said before falling asleep.

Author's Note: There I hope I've answered any questions the phone call scene in Part 2 brought up.Hope you liked it! I expect that many more chapters will be coming. Please review.Thanks! Remember:

Visit Me At: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][1]

Email Me At: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][2]

~BrittanyRae~

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com



	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I refuse to do this Disclaimer DUO

Disclaimer: I refuse to do this Disclaimer DUO!

Duo: BrittanyRae does not own Gundam Wing. Any other characters are hers. Thank You.

Heero's Mistake

**Part 5**

Written By BrittanyRae

The thunder clashed out side Hallie Johnson's window waking her up. She looked outside and watched the lightning flash. The time on her clock was 4:31 a.m. Hallie sighed and climbed back under the covers trying to fall back asleep. Today her father had to go to another meeting and as always she had to go along. She loved her father but he was so over protective. Ever since he'd been elected president of the United States of America he'd gotten worse. The secret service followed her everywhere. Now that Relena Peacecraft was missing her father had been busier than ever. Leaders from every country in the world were now voting on who should take her place as Ruler of the World and President Johnson was determined to make sure they didn't assign another "kid". He didn't hate Relena; he just felt she was too inexperienced for the job of Queen of the World. Hallie sighed again and this time she climbed out of bed. She put on a pair of flare blue jeans and a pastel yellow sweatshirt that was three sizes to big. Instead of putting her hair up like she did every time she was going to be on television she let her curly dark brown hair down. There, she was dressed totally differently than the world usually saw her. Hallie slipped on a pair of black and white Adidas sandals and opened her bedroom door. No one was awake yet. Quietly she snuck to the front door and placed a note on a side table.

Dear Mom,

Sorry to run away and worry you like this. I couldn't take it any more. Dad was being too over protective. It was like he was trying to take over my life. I'll be fine. Please don't send the Secret Service after me; I'll come home when I'm ready. I just wanted adventure so badly. You can explain to Dad however you think it best; you know him and his temper.

I love you Mom.

Your daughter,

Hallie 

Hallie opened the door and made her getaway. With the little money she'd taken with her she bought a ticket and flew off to the L2 colony where she spent a good deal of her childhood. Hallie remembered living in the Maxwell Church Orphanage before the Johnson's adopted her. She even remembered farther back than that when she and a group of kids used to steal on the streets and from a local military base. Her best friend was a kid who called himself "Kuro Shinigami" because he didn't know his real name. Kuro was only a year older than she was and he was like a big brother to her. After the Johnson's adopted her she never saw Kuro or the Maxwell Church again. Hallie smirked, back then she'd gone by her real name, Virginia. Hallie was one year old when her parents and big brother Jade died. That night the house caught on fire and Jade rescued her but she'd inhaled a lot of smoke and passed out shortly after they got out of the house. When she woke up Jade was gone and a lot of strange people were looking at her. Most people didn't remember things that happened when they were one but Hallie couldn't forget that. Unfortunately in the event she'd somehow acquired a small case of amnesia. She couldn't ever remember her mother or father. Jade was just there; she couldn't remember what he looked like or his personality. It was all shadows. Worst of all she couldn't remember her real last name so there was no hope of looking for family. Suddenly Hallie was knocked back to reality as she collided into something and fell to the ground. 

"Sorry babe, I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'." The guy said as he helped Hallie to her feet.

"No that's okay I should have been paying better attention."

"Hey are you from around here?" he asked.

"I used to live here but now I live in America."

"Oh, say what's you name?" the guy continued.

"Virginia." She said truthfully.

"Virginia what?" he pressed.

"Err- Smith." She lied.

"Hey your soaking wet, here follow me my wife Hilde can lend you some clothes."

Hallie was always told not to go with strangers but she'd spent half of her life on the streets and this guy seemed friendly enough. Besides she was getting cold from her wet clothes so she went with him. The guy took her to a cute little apartment and showed her where everything was. Then he went downstairs.

************************************************************************************

"Hey Hilde we have a guest for dinner tonight. Says her name is Virginia."

"Okay Duo, I accidentally made too much anyway."

"You know I have this strange feeling that I know that girl from somewhere?"

"Hmm…maybe she went to the orphanage with you?" Hilde suggested.

"I'll ask her during dinner." To himself he added, "I wonder, could she be Ginny?"

************************************************************************************

Hallie came down the stairs changed into a pair of dark blue flares and a white long sleeved belly shirt. She still left her hair down so that her face would be somewhat hidden.

"So Virginia where did you live here on L2?" Duo asked.

"Oh, I lived in an orphanage at the Maxwell Church." She answered.

"Really? I used to live there-before it was blown up."

The color drained from Hallie's face,

"It- blew- up?"

"Oh, you were adopted before then weren't you? Otherwise you would have gotten killed like the other kids."

"How did you escape?"

"Well…"

Duo told Hallie the whole story about the explosion at Maxwell Church and the deaths of Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. Then he told her something else,

"That's when I took the last name of Maxwell. You see Duo Maxwell isn't my real name. I took the name Duo when my good friend Solo died to show we'd always be a _duo_. I took the last name Maxwell in honor of Father Maxwell and the Maxwell Church."

"What's your real name?" Hallie asked curiously.

"I don't know but I used to go by the name Kuro Shinigami."

Hallie's jaw dropped in shock and she just stared. Was it true?

"You're Kuro?" she asked.

"Yep, long time no see Ginny-Chan." Duo grinned calling Hallie by the nickname he gave her when they were kids. "Now if I'm not mistaken Smith isn't your last name."

Hallie grinned,

"Nope, I was adopted by a couple with the last name of Johnson- not Smith."

"Yes and they renamed you Hallie I am I right?"

"Darn- how could you tell it was me?"

"Hallie I spent most of my life as a thief- I can see through disguises with my eyes closed."

"True…"

"Hey Hallie I'll make you a bet I bet you when the other guys see you they don't recognize that you're the president's daughter."

"How much?"

"Umm…Fifty bucks."

"Your on!"

_Beep! Beep!_

"Darn- Hilde, Hallie, I gotta go.The guys are holding a meeting at the Preventers' Headquarters."

"Actually I better get going too- a spy's gotta do what a spy's gotta do." Hilde added.

"Duo, take me to Preventers' Headquarters with you. This is a chance to see who wins that bet. I'll go in my disguise like this and we'll see just how observant the g-boys are."

"Okay."

************************************************************************************

"Hey everyone!" Duo greeted the g-gang as he and Hallie walked in.

"What's she doing here?" asked Wufei suspiciously.

"She's a friend of mine from before Maxwell Church blew up."

"So…?"

"Oh…she wants to sign up with the Preventers."

Hallie kept her head down and looked at her feet as though she was shy. She let Duo do most of the talking and when Sally asked how old she was Hallie answered in a fake British accent,

"Eighteen."

"What's your name?" asked Noin.

"Virginia," Hallie told her in the fake accent.

Trowa smirked,

"Nice to meet you Miss Hallie Johnson."

Hallie grinned and turned towards Duo dropping the shy look,

"Okay- I win cough up the fifty! You really ought to know the pilots better than that."

Duo pouted and handed Hallie fifty dollars. Then Hallie turned back to the crowd,

"Actually my real first name is Virginia the Johnson's changed my name to Hallie when they adopted me. I don't know my real last name though."

Heero continued leaning against the wall but turned his head to look at the girl; she had intense Prussian blue eyes- like his own, dark curly brown hair- the same color as his own, and she had the same name as his little sister. Apparently Quatre was thinking the same thing as Heero because he asked,

"Where were you originally from? How did your parents die?"

"I used to live in Tokyo, Japan-my parents and older brother were killed when the house burnt down- I was only one year old then."

Now Heero stood up and walked over to Hallie,

"What was you brother's name?"  
"Jade, why?" she asked confused.

"That's my real name, my parents were murdered when the house burnt down, I had a younger sister named Virginia." He said casually.

Hallie's eyes widened and she looked at Heero in shock,

"You don't think…are you…my brother…Jade?"

"The only way to know for sure is a blood test but it does look that way," Heero said with out emotion.

"I can do a blood test right now." Noin volunteered.

"All right." Heero replied.

About five minutes later it was verified, Hallie Johnson was really Virginia Yuy- Heero's long lost sister. She was also the newest member of the Preventers:signed on as a spy. That afternoon Heero told everyone what he learned at the mansion- everything except about the kid Relena was carrying. The Gundam pilots knew better though,

"Heero what are you hiding?" Duo pressed.

"Nothing."

"It's about Relena isn't it Heero?" 

"None of your business." Heero turned his back to the group.

"What is it Heero? You have to tell us everything in order for us to save her." Trowa calmly told Heero.

Heero kept his back to the group but gave in and answered,

"Relena's pregnant. This man plans to get rid of all the Yuy's once and for all. He doesn't know Hallie's alive so he considers the child and myself the last of the Yuy's."

Suddenly Hallie's knees gave in and she collapsed to the floor shaking…

Author's Note: Okay let me answer a few questions,

1.)Why didn't Heero shoot the man at the mansion on the spot?Heero didn't shoot the man while he was at the mansion because he didn't want to put Relena's life on the line. He wasn't sure how well prepared the man was and he figured he had already caused Relena enough trouble. Then he found out about the kid and was to surprised to think of shooting the man.

2.)Is this a continuation of Fight of a Lifetime?

No, even though there are some of the same- Azalea and Hallie for example- this is a different fic and in no way a continuation. One way this is shown is that in Heero's mistake the characters Heero, Relena, Duo, ect. are currently 19. When Fight of a Lifetime ended those characters were about 25. The reason there are some of the same characters is this: the characters Hallie, Holly, Amy, Azalea, Zech's Junior, Alex, ect. are all mine and I tend to use them in almost all of my fics.

Thanks a million for your questions! If you have any more I'll be pleased to answer them. Now I know this chapter might seem to be getting away from the plot but like the plot of gundam wing my plot has several twists and turns. It will all come together in the end. Make sure you Review!

~BrittanyRae~


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: 

Trowa: BrittanyRae is seeing a shrink about her fear of disclaimers. In case 

you didn't know she doesn't own Gundam Wing any other characters are hers.

Heero's Mistake

**Part 6**

Written By BrittanyRae

"Hallie!" Duo shouted as his childhood friend fell to the floor shaking violently. "What's wrong?"

Hallie couldn't answer, she was shaking and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hallie what's happening?" Noin asked.

Heero's face was set in a fierce glare and he walked towards the door,

"It's him- he's the one hurting her."

But she wasn't the only one being tortured…

"Had enough yet princess?"

"…" Relena gasped trying to get her breath back and wincing in pain as she did. "You…you'll nev…never get away…away with this. He…Heero…Heero will stop you." She wanted to cry but knew that would just please him.

"Ha! That boy is no threat to me!" laughed the man.

"Just who are you anyway?" she asked angrily but regretted the pain the effort of asking had caused.

"Oh I suppose it won't hurt to tell someone my name- yeah, now that I'm back in power I might as well announce my name to the whole world!" he smirked.

"My name is Tristram Malfice."

"Why are-hn…?" Relena was cut off as the pain doubled and she couldn't suppress a groan.

"Why am I doing this? What a stupid question but if you insist. Jonathon Yuy and I grew up together as kids and spent most of our life together…but we weren't friends. I've always had this strange delight for watching others in pain. When a comrade was unhappy I was exalted. Then came the day when Jonathon married Rebecca Bailey- she was beautiful, smart, kind, and I loved her. Then the love of watching others in pain turned to the delight of causing pain. I knew then and there that I would not rest until all of the Yuy' s were executed. Now The Yuy's and the Malfice were never allies. If you trace us back to our earliest ancestors you will see that we'd always been at each other's throats. However I would be the one to eliminate them once and for all.I could see that I had been chosen for this task but I had to wait for the right time. Years passed and Rebecca birthed two children, Jade and Virginia Yuy. Then the night of my vengeance arrived. The moon was blood red and the stars blazed with fury. Jonathon and his family would be the first to go. I set the house a fire but that wouldn't be enough to kill the Yuy's. Rebecca was your classic "good witch" and fire doesn't kill witches. I entered the blazing house protected by the power of my ancestors and the slaughter began. Jonathon died first he put up a good fight but within moments he was dead. Rebecca screamed in terror and I grinned with malice as Jonathon Yuy fell lifeless to the floor. His body was mutilated and disfigured by the time I was threw but it burnt to ashes with the house. Then it was Rebecca's turn. I scalped her and shot her, stabbed her and poisoned her. You name the torture and I did it. Little did I know then that only held out as long as she did to give her children time to escape. When she knew they were safe she allowed herself to die. I went out side and had begun to leave for the next house when I saw young Jade dragging his sister from the flaming house. When she passed out from smoke inhaling both Jade and I presumed her dead- she was one year old at the time. Jade didn't get away so easily though. I grabbed the boy by his collar and dug my knife into his back. He still has the scar to this day. He lost a lot of blood and I made the mistake of thinking I'd leave him there to die. Odin Lowe found him and took him in. But now I will rid myself of him, his sister, and the child your carrying and the last of the Yuy's will be gone."

"What about me? Don't I count as a Yuy?" Relena asked still in pain but more determined than ever. "The man's a monster," she thought. "I killing machine."

"No, you won't be a Yuy much longer. I won't live forever but I need to secure an heir to my thrown- you princess will provide it for me. You will be my bride!"

Author's Note: Well how'd you like that? The man's name and motive is revealed and it turns out that Tristram Malfice is a blood thirsty killer! Well I for one am glad he finally let us know his name- it was getting annoying typing "the man" all the time. Now I need to warn you about something that will be happening in the last chapter of this fic. I don't want to ruin the plot for you so let me put it this way: 

The last chapter of this fic and the first chapter of the sequel will be out on the same day. If you plan to flame me for what happens in the last chapter of Heero's mistake don't do it until you read chapter one of the sequel. Thanks!

Now that that's taken care of here is the part when I say 

Visit me at: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][1]

Email me at: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][2]

Don't forget to review!

~BrittanyRae~

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com



	7. Part7

Disclaimer: G-U-N-D-A-M W-I-N-G

Disclaimer: G-U-N-D-A-M W-I-N-G! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? Something that I do not own…unfortunately. 

Heero's Mistake

**Part 7**

Written By BrittanyRae

Five hours later Hallie was still shaking but she could talk easily again 

and some of the frightened look had gone from her eyes.However much to 

everyone's surprise she didn't want to tell them what she saw to make her 

that scared. One by one they gave in and stopped trying to coax the story 

out of her. Heero had already left with his self-proclaimed mission to kill 

Tristram Malfice- the name that Sally told them belonged to the man who'd 

caused all this suffering. Duo tried to talk him out of it, Wufei told him it 

was suicide, Millardo reminded him of Tristram's strength, power, and 

preparedness. But Heero didn't care- he wasn't going to sit by and watch his 

whole family be destroyed- this was the last straw. When Heero set off to 

assassinate Tristram Malfice the rest of the pilots set off to end the chaos 

that Relena's disappearance had caused. Only Trowa stayed behind to watch 

Hallie and it was Trowa who finally convinced Hallie to speak up about what 

she'd seen, 

"I- I relived the night my parents died." She started. "Except it was 

more vivid than I'd ever remembered it. Then I saw him torturing other 

family members and I was forced to watch as he slowly demolished the Yuy 

family tree- the he got to Relena and the baby. He's going to make her marry 

him unless Heero gets there quick enough to stop him. He has all sorts of 

tortures picked out for Heero and myself. He enjoys torturing people and 

seeing them die- he has a room filled with stacks of dead human bodies. He's 

like a modern day version of Hitler- only worse. The things he does to his 

prisoners are indescribable. He's not human he's so sickening…" Hallie drifted 

off trying to find words to fit the images that kept replaying in her mind. 

"There were children…babies even lined against the wall- starved to the 

point of cannibalism. If he needed to relieve stress he took a mallet and 

smashed their heads in. Innocent kids…" Hallie couldn't continue at this point 

as she gave in to a fresh wave of tears.

"Shh," Trowa pulled her close to muffle the sound of the crying. He stroked her head in an attempt to comfort her like he'd seen Catherine do with her daughter Alexis. Hallie could feel that his heart was pumping faster than it should- he was worried.Before long the rhythmic stroking of Trowa hand lulled Hallie to sleep and Trowa relaxed. He laid Hallie down and sent Heero the information Hallie had told him.

In space… 

The battle raged on only a hundred feet from the L5 colony as Wufei and Duo fought off hoards of mobile troops. Gundam Deathscythe Satan- the newest model of Deathscythe- was running short of fuel and Gundam Tienlong- the newest form of "Nataku"- was completely out of bullets. However that didn't stop the two pilots. Duo planned to keep going until he was out of fuel all together and Wufei was fighting simply with his dragon claws. Luckily the enemy was faring much worse than pilot 2 and 5. There were only two mobile suits left and they were basically copies of Mercurius and Vayette- improved a little- but Duo had destroyed the originals this would be a piece of cake for two gundam pilots. In no time at all Wufei and Duo were phoning in to tell the scientists,

"Mission Complete." Now it was up to Quatre and Heero.

At the ESUN… 

After receiving a transmission from Duo that they'd finished off the last of the battles Quatre arrived at the ESUN Building. Quatre calmly explained the situation to the representatives. They had to stop this foolish war. Relena was alive and if Heero had anything to do with how fate turned she'd be back in a few months or less. He told them of Relena's kidnapping and that everything would be fine. If necessary Millardo and Noin were prepared to take over the Sank Kingdom in Relena's place. For now Pagan was managing the country just fine. A few hours later Quatre had used Relena's own methods to re-establish Relena's dream- Peace. Now the outcome of the war was resting on Heero's shoulders…and Trowa's. If Trowa had succeeded in finding out what Hallie had seen and got the info to Heero there was a chance that Heero could use the information to defeat Malfice. 

**On the L3 Colony…**

****Heero made a mental note of the info that Trowa had sent him. He hid his gundam with Trowa's circus and rented a cab- the last thing he wanted was to ruin everything the other pilots had accomplished. As the cab began to creep up the long, winding drive way to Tristram's mansion Heero checked and made sure his guns were all loaded. You could say that Heero as heavily armed as Heavy Arms.He had five guns, seven assortments of bombs, three daggers, two bottles containing deadly poisons, and one sword. If necessary his gundam could be brought to him at a moments notice by Sally or Noin- both whom stood waiting in case a call came in. If he couldn't kill Tristram with what he had there was still his own strength and whatever was lying around to depend on. If Malfice thought he'd make Relena his bride he was wrong…dead wrong.

Author's Note: Hello! Well next time Heero vs. Tristram and you'll just have to wait and read to find out what happens. Now I'll answer another question that came up in one of the reviews for a story of mine.

**Why not pair Trowa+ Catherine together? **

I don't do this because in my opinion Trowa is Catherine's younger brother and in my fics brothers and sisters don't marry.

**Why not pair Quatre+ Dorothy together?**

My reason for this is because I hate Dorothy Catalonia (no offense to her fans). I cannot stand her.Also, they say opposites attract so Dorothy and Quatre make a great couple. I say opposites don't always attract and when Dorothy says "Hurry up and start a war!" and Quatre says, "We shouldn't be fighting!" I take it to mean that the two will never see eye to eye. Unless Dorothy gets brainwashed and given a new personality or Quatre spends the rest of his life under the Zero System. 

Once again no offense to Dorothy fans.

**Why not pair Wufei+ Sally together?**

Okay my reason for this isn't exactly a good one but here goes. First of all I just don't think they make a good couple (I told you it was stupid). Secondly,I happen to like my character, Amy, who I usually pair with Wufei. Like I said stupid reasons but after all I'm not the only one who makes up their own characters because they feel like it.

If it would make life easier I'll spend a whole chapter for each character I make up so you don't get confused in my future fics. I do try to give each additional character at least a paragraph to explain them. Here's the answer to another question…

I say three years later…how can Relena still be pregnant then…Isn't there a time conflict?

My compliments to the reader who caught this. I did goof a little here (no one's perfect!) but here's my excuse:Because it is my fic time works my way and I say that yes it was three years but somehow or another Relena didn't get pregnant with Heero's child until three years later. It doesn't really interfere with the plot of the story how this is possible or that this happened but I promise to be more careful in the future.

Thanks for your questions! If you have anymore I'll be happy to answer them. Don't forget to review! Remember:

Visit me at: [**http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/**][1]

Email me at: [**raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com**][2]

~BrittanyRae~

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com



	8. Part 8

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Dorothy: BrittanyRae does not own Gundam Wing any other characters are hers. I wonder, if someone didn't do a disclaimer would it start a war...

Heero's Mistake

**Part 8**

Written By BrittanyRae

The cab stopped at the front and Heero got out and headed up the stairs. He kicked the door open and slammed behind him making his presence known. He ignored the butler, who was telling him that,

"Mr. Malfice will be most upset sir!"

And he walked right into the library where Tristram was reading comfortably. He didn't even look up until Heero spoke up,

"You are going to die."

"Really now? How amusing! You think you can defeat me boy?"

Heero glared,

"Take me to Relena and I'll make it less painful."

Tristram laughed,

"You can have your Relena…if you manage to kill me."

"You're on."

"A duel then?"

"Sure."

"I see you brought your own sword, very convenient."

Each man barred his sword. Sunlight came through the window and reflected off the metal of the swords and the cling, cling of metal against metal filled the air. As Tristram's sword nicked Heero's arm he noticed that Tristram had coated the sword in something- probably poison. That was okay- Dr. J had taught him to be immune to most poisons- besides he wasn't going to fight fair either. Tristram knocked Heero's sword from his hand and in the same instant Heero aimed a gun at Tristram's head. Tristram didn't bat an eye and slowly pulled his own gun from the pocket of his dress coat. He removed the coat and aimed his own gun at Heero's neck. 

"You plan to kill me and get it done with- I plan to torture. That is the difference between you and me." Tristram told Heero.

"Hnn." Came the reply and Heero began to pocket his gun.

Then in a split second Heero grabbed a small bomb and threw it at Tristram. The bomb wasn't big enough to kill but it would take off Tristram's whole left leg if it hit where Heero aimed it. Heero didn't stick around to find out. The bomb blew, Malfice groaned, and Heero pointed his gun to the butler's head,

"Where's Relena hidden." Heero demanded.

The nervous, frightened, old man pointed shakily down a hallway before he passed out in terror. Heero turned and ran down the hallway checking each door he passed. Finally Heero opened a door and saw Relena. She was chained above the floor to a wall. Her clothes were torn and her body was covered in deep cuts and gashes. Some of the wounds still had blood dripping from them. Her hair was matted with blood as well. Heero walked up to her and touched her face hoping for a sign that she was still alive. Weakly Relena lifted her head to and saw him. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Heero!" she gasped almost afraid she was dreaming.

In about five minutes he got her down from the wall and sat her on the floor. She didn't make any noise but Heero could tell she was wincing in pain as he moved her around. As gently as he could he set her down on the floor. As if reading his mind Relena answered the question Heero was afraid to ask.

"The baby's fine. It's due in two weeks." Her voice was no more than a whisper. 

Heero looked relieved and he pulled out a cell phone and dialed Sally and Noin,

"Don't bother with the gundam," He told them. "Come get Relena out of here. Bring medical supplies."

"Roger that- we'll be right over," Sally answered and then she hung up.

"Not so fast boy." Tristram's voice drawled. "I intend to make that girl my bride whether you like it or not."

At that moment Sally and Noin arrived knocking out part of the wall in they're haste to get Relena to safety. The smoke from the explosion distracted Tristram long enough for Noin and Sally to disappear with Relena and for Heero to get his gun ready. As the smoke cleared Tristram glared,

"You'll die today boy- mark my words."

Only five miles away Relena gasped and realized that her water had just broke and the baby was coming two weeks early.

Author's Note: No new questions to answer.I'll take this time to say,

"Read my other stories too and REVIEW!"

Visit me at: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][1]

Email me at: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][2]

Thanks a ton!

~BrittanyRae~

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com



	9. 

Disclaimer: see previous disclaimers

Disclaimer: see previous disclaimers

Heero's Mistake

**Part 9**

Written By BrittanyRae

"You're a fool boy! You think you've saved Relena and the child do you? I'm not that stupid! Relena doesn't know it but there's a device planted on her. I could kill her at the touch of a button!"

Five miles away… 

Sally and Noin were carrying Relena away from Tristram's when Noin noticed Relena's eyes widen in shock.

"What's the matter Relena?" Noin asked her sister in law.

"My water just broke." She answered shakily.

Sally and Noin lowered Relena down and laid her on the ground. Thank goodness Sally was a doctor- that baby was coming now. Iria did the best she could to make Relena comfortable. 

"Okay Noin help her with the breathing. Iria get water and a blanket ready for the baby."

"Oh God…" Relena prayed under her breath.

"Push Relena push!"

"I can't it hurts!"

"Yes you can Relena come on!" 

"I see the head Relena- keep going!"

"Here it comes!"

"Congratulations! It's a baby boy!"

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Uh oh looks like twins…"

"Come on Relena you can do it!"

"Please God help me!"

"Push Relena!"

"Here it comes!"

"It's a baby girl!"

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Okay Relena, good job!" 

Noin washed off the babies and wrapped them up in blankets. Then she handed them to Relena to hold. Relena smiled and looked towards Tristram Malfice's mansion…she could still see it in the distance. 

"What are you going to name them?"

"The boy is Jade Michael Yuy."

"And the girl?"

"Heero once told me that when we had kids, if one was a girl, we had to name it Lena, so Lena it is. Lena Allison Yuy."

"Aww how cute!"

Meanwhile at Tristram's mansion… 

"Nice thinking but you're not getting you're hands on my family." Heero told Tristram.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Heero knew it was a win/lose situation. There was only one way to save his family and get rid of Tristram once and for all.

"I'm sorry about this Relena." He thought.

Then he took a different style bomb out of his weapon supply and threw it down at Tristram's feet with all his strength. The whole remaining mansion exploded taking Tristram Malfice and Heero Yuy with it. Relena's eyes widened as she watched the explosion. The babies began to cry as though they knew what had happened.

"Heero!" Relena screamed.

"Oh Relena I'm so sorry…"Iria trailed off and her eyes filled with tears.

Noin and Sally were speechless. A TV newscast got there just in time to film the explosion. It wasn't long before they had Relena bogged down by questions. Noin and Sally took Relena home while Iria told the reporters exactly just what happened and threatened to sue them all if they questioned Relena further without permission. The ex-gundam pilots hung their heads and each blamed himself. Hallie refused to talk to anyone for weeks. 

Four weeks later… 

****They couldn't find the body but they had to have a funeral just the same. Duo was the priest and it was all he could do to remain under control during his sermon. Relena held her babies and looked at the ground as silent tears streamed down her face,

"Why did I have to be so stubborn? This is all my fault!"

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she only caught the end of Duo's speech,

"Heero died to save his family and establish permanent peace. The earth and colonies will never forget him for what he's done."

Author's Note: Don't flame me yet! Review all you want but do not dare flame me until you read chapter one of the sequel to this: 

Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you like the sequel as much as you liked this. 

Visit me at: [http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/][1]

Email me at: [raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com][2]

~BrittanyRae~

   [1]: http://raerenee.tripod.com/gundamloveraeandrenee/
   [2]: mailto:raerenee@gundambliss.zzn.com



End file.
